The present invention relates to pharmaceutical compositions comprised of certain 3-aryloxy-N-(aminoalkyl-1-pyrrolidine and piperidine carboxamides and carbothioamides and pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salts thereof and methods of use thereof in the treatment of antiarrhythmic activity.
Compounds of the formula: ##STR2## are disclosed in commonly-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,036,957 wherein R is selected from hydrogen, halogen, lower alkyl, lower alkoxy or trifluoromethyl; R.sup.1 is selected from hydrogen, halogen, lower alkyl or lower alkoxy; and R.sup.2 may be, for example, ##STR3## More specifically, the patent discloses the compound: ##STR4## for use in compositions for the reduction of gastric bleeding during aspirin therapy for inflammation.
Compounds of the formula: ##STR5## are also disclosed in commonly-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 3,577,432 wherein R represents lower alkyl, lower alkoxy, lower alkenyl, lower alkynyl, carbonyl, carbonoyloxy, phenoxy, benzyloxy, alpha-hydroxybenzyl, styryl, hydroxy, 1,2-dihydroxyethyl, amidino, carbalkoxy, and phenyl when n is zero; R.sup.1 and R.sup.2 represent hydrogen, lower alkyl, lower alkoxy, trifluoromethyl, acetyl, and halogen having an atomic weight less than 80; and n is zero to four and acid addition salts thereof.
Compounds of the formula: ##STR6## are also known as described in German Pat. No. 1,964,510 in which R is benzyl, methyl or carbamoyl; and R.sup.1 is carbamoyl, carboxyl, aminocarbonyl, amino, subst. benzamidoethyl, aminomethyl, hydroxymethyl, lower alkoxycarbonyl, cyano, lower alkylcarbonyl, acetamido, benzamido, or carbamoylamino.
Compounds of the formula ##STR7## are known as described in German Pat. No. 1,964,516 wherein R is hydrogen, lower alkyl, allyl, phenyl, phenoxy-lower alkyl, cyclohexyl, or phenyl-lower alkyl; R.sup.1 is hydrogen, lower alkyl, phenyl, cyclohexyl, lower alkoxyphenyl, hydroxyphenyl, halophenyl, or trifluoromethylphenyl; and R.sup.2 is lower alkyl, phenyl, nitrophenyl, aminophenyl, halophenyl, lower alkoxyphenyl, phenoxy-lower alkyl, halophenoxy-lower alkyl, lower alkylphenyl, or trifluoromethylphenyl.
Compounds of the formula: ##STR8## are known as disclosed in Drug Metab. Disp., 1976, 4(4), pp. 379-386.
Compounds of the formula: ##STR9## are disclosed in Journal of Medicinal Chemistry, 1974 Vol. 17, No. 9, pp. 1000-1008, wherein R may be NHCH.sub.3, N(CH.sub.3).sub.2, NHC.sub.2 H.sub.5, NHC.sub.6 H.sub.5, NHC.sub.6 H.sub.4 -4-OCH.sub.3, N(C.sub.6 H.sub.5).sub.2, NH.sub.2, NHC.sub.6 H.sub.4 -3-Cl, among others.